


Добро пожаловать в мой мир

by TheRisingValkyrie



Series: Бездна (сборник драбблов по Dishonored) [3]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Dishonored: Death of the Outsider, Human Outsider (Dishonored), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Dishonored: Death of the Outsider
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 19:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13864122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: Написано до выхода DLCКорво подбирает смертного Чужого.





	Добро пожаловать в мой мир

Руку больше не жжет, когда Корво прикасается к нему. Он склоняется над Чужим, садится возле него и аккуратно подтягивает к себе ближе, подкладывая Чужому под голову свой локоть.

Тот привычно холодный, но морем от него больше не пахнет. Ни морем, ни солью. И теперь, когда Корво держит его, ему уже не кажется, что в его руках бездонный опасный океан.

Он чувствует под ладонями человека, и вес у Чужого реальный. Весит он будто меньше Эмили.

Корво перетаскивает Чужого на свои колени. Его голова беспомощно мотается из стороны в сторону, пока Корво не подтягивает Чужого еще выше и не прижимает его голову к своему плечу, позволяя уткнуться в шею.

Дыхание тихое и хриплое.

Корво прижимает ладонь к тонкой шее Чужого и чувствует его слабый пульс.

У Чужого из уголка приоткрытого рта течет красная кровь, этой же кровью заляпана одежда, и он кажется гораздо моложе, чем казался до этого.

Корво поднимает его на руки, но с тоской понимает, что не может больше перемещаться.

Сил больше нет, и все, что Корво может, — это бежать. По старинке.

Когда через два дня Чужой приходит в себя, лежа в постели, Корво рядом. Он смотрит на приоткрывшиеся совершенно человеческие глаза.

Глаза у Чужого зеленые. 

Чужой, видимо, по старой привычке, тут же пытается встать, но его подкашивает от боли, он вздрагивает, хрипит и прижимает руку к животу.

— Что это? — испуганным шепотом спрашивает он, смотрит на Корво, разомкнув белые губы.

— Добро пожаловать в мой мир, — отзывается Корво с усмешкой и неумело криво улыбается.


End file.
